1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video display device, a video display system and a video display method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, video display devices such as a television receiver have been diversified. Users thus can acquire various information using the various functions installed in those video display devices. As the functions installed in the video display device, for example, there is a function for displaying a program schedule on a screen of the video display device. For example, a technology to display a list of text information related to available videos of respective channels is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 1999-187329, 1999-266408, 2003-9013, 2006-108929, and 2006-245703.
Further, a technology to display available videos of respective channels as icons is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-36836, 2002-44556, and 2001-61116.